


When life gives you lemons

by ficwriter356



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, F/M, M/M, Multi, Scott-Centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-21 09:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficwriter356/pseuds/ficwriter356
Summary: Scott has to lead the X-Men. But with a troubled past and a hazy future, how will he continue towards a greater path without losing himself.A coming of age story, well..sort of.
Relationships: Rogue/Scott Summers, Rogue/Scott Summers/Warren Worthington III, Rogue/Warren Worthington III, Scott Summers/Warren Worthington III
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

It was in the wee hours of the morning that Scott Summers woke up because his Alarm wouldn't shut the hell up. It blared consistently, disturbing what little peace he had left. Rubbing his forehead, he turned to the side and lifted his glasses just a smidge, to blast the damned thing to oblivion. He nested his head on the pillow which was now warm but flipped the pillow over because the other side was always cool. Alas, sleep was fleeting. Now wide awake, he stared at the pink hue of the ceiling and thought to himself if it would be wise to open the door and face the morning madness or just stay in until the noise sobered. With a resigned sigh, he tore away from the comfort of his bed and stepped on the cold marble floor, a welcome relief during the unusually hot day. Upon hearing the chatter of unruly teenagers, he said to himself, "Come on, Scott. You can do this. You've faced Magneto and the Brotherhood." 'I can do this' he chanted in his head rather unconvincingly. "For Fuck's sake. Let's just get this over with."

He put on his clothes, opened the door, and stepped back just in time to avoid crashing into a group of Jamies and a slightly pissed Bobby pelting snow at the younger mutant. 'Ow. Quit it! I didn't mean to walk in on you naked. My eyes! You've scarred my eyes. Gross!" Young Jamie whined.  
"Wait until I catch you, you little twerp! Why were you in my room, anyway?" Bobby replied as he created a trail of ice and skid across the hallway.

'Whew. Close one.' Scott thought to himself and heaved an audible sigh of not being caught in the middle of whatever the hell that was. 'I will deal with this madness later.'

He trudged towards the common bathroom which was now full of steam, courtesy of someone forgetting to open the window. The red-eyed wonder closed his eyes and carefully placed his glasses on the stand while he turned on the shower to soak underneath the cool water dripping down his back until he resembled an angsty prune. A cold shower always felt good on a hot day. He moaned from the delight of hearing nothing but the sounds of water cascading in the small space until a shriek brought him back to reality. He resisted the urge to open his eyes. "What the fu...", he stopped in his tracks when he detected a presence that phased in the bathroom. The said presence uttered 'Oh my god' which helped Scott recognize who the bloody culprit was. A blush formed on her face as she giggled and spoke, "Sorry, Scott. I guess I didn't know anyone was in here."  
Fuming, he growled and replied, "How did you not know? I locked the door, Kitty. Get out before I blast you."  
"Like Chillout, Scott!" She giggled once again and phased out of the room.  
He lamented his decision to step out of his room and tilted his head back, pinching the bridge of his nose. Bolting upright, he realized how she laughed at him and he prayed to all the Gods in this universe that she wouldn't gossip with the girls about his nakedness. Feeling self-conscious, he wrapped a towel around his waist, brushed his teeth quickly, and made haste from the bathroom. Locking the door to his room, he dressed up and plodded down the stairs for breakfast.  
Upon reaching the dining room, he met the gaze of his teammates while purposefully avoiding the women who seemed to be engrossed in a suspicious conversation with Kitty. 'I am going to kill her.' He muttered to himself.  
"Hey, Scottie." Tammy walked up beside him. She patted his butt, winked at him while she moved towards the pot of coffee. He gave a noise of displeasure and sat on the table. Rogue sat next to him and arched an eyebrow. 'Looks like somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed.' she spoke with a soft smile. Scott smiled back and shook his head, not willing to make conversation. "So, I heard Kitty 'accidentally' saw you while you were showering." she continued while making air quotes. Scott rolled his eyes and replied, "Yes, accidentally." he snorted and mimicked the air quotes. Rogue laughed, 'Don't worry about it. And next time, wake up early or really late. I swear there's no privacy here."  
Scott agreed. "So what you up to today?" He asked her innocently. She narrowed her eyes and smirked. "What, are you bored because little miss perfect is on a date with the football jerk?"  
He frowned. His mood turned sour after being reminded of Jean and Duncan. He had his eyes opened last month when he realized that Jean, despite being a telepath, chose to date a high school bully.  
"It upset me earlier, but then I realized that the fantasy I had built in my head did not match up to the reality. In short, I don't really feel the same way about her, the way I used to. I guess, what I'm trying to say is that I don't want to date her. The lust wore off." He confessed.  
Rogue looked at him and gave him a proud smile. "I'm free. What did ya have in mind?"  
Just when he was about to reply, the professor rolled on his wheelchair with Ororo in tow. "Good Morning, everyone. Scott, Rogue, I have some good news. Angel will join us today." he smiled gently and continued, "Children, as you may remember, Scott and Rogue had met a mutant last winter. His code name is Angel, and his real name is Warren Worthington III. He might join the X-Men." Scott and Rogue's interest has piqued. They met the winged mutant last winter.  
"Warren Worthington the third? You mean the hot billionaire playboy?" Tabby and the other women squealed. "When is he arriving?" Amara asked, to which the Professor replied, "In about 30 minutes." They scooted off upstairs to get ready and be presentable. Bobby's curiosity was piqued. "What powers does this guy have?" He asked. "He has wings that help him fly." The professor replied. The boys started chattering and wondering if they would have another guy to compete with for women's attention. Evan spoke up and looked at Scott, "I guess Scott's got some competition." He laughed teasingly. "What do you mean?" Scott asked, confused. "Zhis means the girls will not give you the attention you always get." Kurt laughed and patted his back while Scott continued to look at him as if he had grown two heads, not comprehending that he was attractive. 

Rogue blushed, remembering the handsome man, and Scott smiled. Last winter, he and Rogue had gotten closer. He admitted to her about believing in Angels. When Scott looked at him for the first time, he was in awe. Since then, the two had kept in touch and they had become each other's confidant. Scott would complain about life at Bayville while Warren would complain about life at his billion dollar enterprise. He also remembered how the Angel smiled at him and how Rogue was smitten. It was the first time he had seen her look longingly, completely oblivious to the fact that she had given him the same look many times. Weirdly, Scott wasn't jealous of him. Because who could be mad at someone having a crush on such a stunning human? Bird? Angel? His wings were glorious. Truth be told, he had a bit of a crush on Warren himself because of the whole sexy guardian angel vibe the blonde mutant was giving off. The Professor caught his thoughts and gave him a knowing smirk. Blushing furiously, Scott put his walls up and left the room as the others looked at his hasty exit in confusion. 

"What's up with him?" Evan asked. "Who knows." Bobby shrugged.

The garage door opened as Scott entered and started his car. Before he could rev up the engine, he noticed a silver Ferrari approach the driveway. He was practically Salivating. Warren was early. Stopping outside the front doors, Warren got out of the Ferrari and met Scott's gaze. He gave him the widest smile and headed to Scott's car. "Scotty!" Warren bellowed in his deep voice. Scott looked up and smiled. "Warren. You're here early." he stated and rubbed his neck.


	2. Chapter 2

Warren gave him a shy smile and spoke, "Yes. Umm. Were you going somewhere?" "Uh, yeah. Just for a ride." Scott said, clearly flustered. Warren nodded. He looked down at Scott. "Can I join?" he asked. "Be my guest." Scott told the winged mutant. "I have another Idea. Why don't we fly? I need to free my wings." Warren offered.  
Scott contemplated for a millisecond, "Only if you let me drive your car later." he spoke. "Deal." Warren replied and shook his hands. Soon he helped Warren take off his coat, his shirt and the contraption that tied up his beautiful feathers. He frowned at the thought of Warren having to suffer. The blonde spread his wings and groaned in delight. "Man, I needed this."  
"I can't imagine the pain you must be feeling. You shouldn't have to hide your wings. They are beautiful." Scott said as he absently stroked his wings. Warren gave him a bittersweet smile. "I could say the same thing about you, gamma gaze." Warren swooped Scott in his arms and flew high in the sky. "Don't you have to inform the professor?" Scott asked. "He can wait." Warren replied. He couldn't care less. He was flying with Scott. His wings were free. They were happy. That's all that mattered.  
They flew around for an hour, relishing the wind. Warren landed with Scott in his arms, on a sandy butte. They stood there in silence for a while, enjoying the company and the view. Warren turned to Scott and asked, "How's Rogue?"  
"She's doing better." Scott replied, his gaze not leaving Warren's. "How are you?" Warren asked. "Better now." Scott gave him a watery smile. Warren's eyes narrowed in disbelief. "You know you can tell me anything. Right?"  
"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Scott changed the subject. Noticing the change, Warren let it go and spoke, "I thought I'd surprise you."  
"How long are you staying?" He asked. "I don't know, Scotty. I think I am planning to stay and try the whole X-Men thing." Warren replied as he directed his gaze at the vast sky. "And here I was planning my escape from this nuthouse while you are trying to get in. I need a drink." Scott snorted. Warren grinned. "Ooooh. The scandal, Mr. Summers!" He teased. Scott choked a laugh. "Aren't you supposed to be the obeying boy wonder? What will people think when they see their boy scout drink?" He teased, pushing his buttons. "Says the billionaire who tries so hard to please his daddy." Scott bit back.  
Warren pushed him. Scott landed on the floor as they tackled each other, laughing. Because they were both fucked up in different ways and they could only joke about their terrible lives with each other.  
With his hands cupping the back of his head, Scott relaxed on the ground, next to Warren.  
"I love this." He murmured.  
"Us, you mean?" Warren uttered. His voice sounded like gravel.  
Scott gave him a lopsided boyish smile that made Warren's heart flutter. "Meh." he replied, trying to be casual.  
Warren smirked. Scott sat up and turned to look at Warren. "I think we should fly back to the mansion. Looks like it's gonna rain." He looked at the clouds that were getting dark.  
"Five more minutes." Warren said and closed his eyes. Scott acquiesced.  
After a few minutes, Warren got up and ruffled his feathers. He took Scott in his arms and flew towards the mansion. Scott could hear the murmur of Warren's heart beat as he flapped his wings and landed on the driveway.  
They saw a few students staring at them through the window. As they entered the mansion, the professor smiled. "Hello Warren. I understand you've already met Scott." He greeted. Warren nodded. "Good morning Professor. Thought it was a good day to fly." He remarked casually. "Ofcourse." Professor Xavier agreed. 

Warren was soon hounded by a bevy of girls, eyeing for his attention. He politely greeted them all. He caught Rogue looking at him and lept to give her a hug. Shocked but pleased, she hugged him back, much to the annoyance and surprise of the other girls. Scott stood in the background and watched the scene unfold. 

Over lunch, the women cooed over Warren's stories. Scott snorted and rolled his eyes. The boys weren't looking too happy initially. But Warren had charmed them all. They realised that Warren was just a nice guy despite his wealth. By the end of lunch the boys tugged Warren to the rec room, while Scott headed upstairs. 

Warren was quick to jump and state that he was tired after the traveling and needed to rest. The boys were disappointed but Warren assured them that he would catch up with them later. He went up and opened his suitcase that was placed in the room next to Scott's. It had adjoining doors. Warren smiled and wondered if it was Scott's idea to have him sleep in the room next to his. He changed into a pair of fresh track pants, leaving his torso bare. Stepping forward, he knocked on Scott's door once before he opened it. Scott turned around to face Warren, caught in a state of undress. The blonde mutant shamelessly checked out his body with a wicked smile. "Oooh. Undressing already?" He commented. Not even trying to look away.  
Scott blushed. "Why Warren. Not all of us have the excuse to be shirtless all the time. Us mere mortals have to keep our shirts on." He quipped.  
Warren laughed at that. "Scott. No one is stopping you from going shirtless. Infact I can vouch for everyone when I say that everyone would love to see their fearless leader naked. That's how you entice them into participating in danger room sessions. I've seen your costume, buddy. They leave no room for imagination. It wouldn't be a surprise if that's the reason villains keep attacking you. You get them hot." Warren commented.  
Scott laughed in disbelief. "You underestimate your appeal, Summers." Warren spoke sincerely. For a brief moment Scott wondered if Warren was flirting. But he shrugged it off. 

Warren jumped on Scott's bed and lay down. "So.." he trailed off. Raising an eyebrow Scott glanced at the other. "So..." The blonde man continued. "What's up with you and Rogue?"  
"What do you mean?" Scott frowned.  
"Well, I saw the way you two look at eachother. Is there something going on?" He asked curiously.  
"I..I don't know, War. I like her. But, why would anyone want me?" He wondered.  
"Scott. You complete idiot. Why do you think no one wants you. Ugh! Sometimes you are so blind, Summers!" Warren exhaled as he got up, shoved him and left the room, leaving Scott flabbergasted. 

Scott opened Warren's door. "What the fuck, War?" He uttered. Warren looked at him and rolled his eyes in frustration. He gave him the bird and flew outside his balcony. "Real mature, Warren." Scott complained and went back to his room, unaware about the other's feelings for him.


	3. Chapter 3

It was evening when the X-Men had gathered in the danger room to train with their newest member. Storm, Professor X, Hank, and Logan stood at the viewing deck. "Alright, Angel. Show us what you got." Wolverine spoke over the intercom and turned on the simulation. "You're going against Iceman." Angel nodded and swiftly flew over the weapons that had fired at them. Iceman quickly built a path and slid through it. "You're going down, Angel." Bobby challenged. Warren flew ahead of Bobby while dodging his icicles. He flew up and dove towards Bobby, who lost his balance and fell, startled by the speed. Warren smirked, but it soon turned into a grimace when a Microbot attacked him. Quickly, he spun around and flew away. The finish line was close. He could almost see it. Bobby caught up with him. Only seconds to spare, Warren glided towards the finish line. He heard a chorus of applause from the younger mutants. The older ones were hardly impressed. Bobby looked at Warren and then looked up at Logan, "Hey! He cheated!"  
"No, he didn't icicle. It was fair and square. Next time, concentrate." With slumped shoulders, Bobby ambled over to the rest of the team. "Yeah, right! Let's see you beat Cyclops." He muttered. Scott hid a sly grin while Warren rolled his eyes. 

Warren then fought with Kitty and Kurt. It was a draw. "You're up next, Stripes." Logan spoke. The scene shifted and Rogue stepped in front of Warren. "Get ready for me to whoop your ass, Bird Boy." She spoke confidently. "Anytime, darling." Warren flirted. The two fought hand-to-hand sans powers. Rogue delivered swift blows to Warren, while his body jerked against the direction of her hands. He lurched at her as they both fell. Rogue swiftly got up and launched her own attack. They fought until their time was up. It was again a draw. Logan saw the satisfied grin on Warren's face. He wanted to wipe it off his face. Smiling devilishly, Logan spoke up, "Cyke. You're next. Get ready, Angel." 

"Don't worry, Scotty. I'll go easy on you." Warren teased the older mutant. "Oh, I have no doubts about that." Cyclops retorted, unphased. "Hand-to-hand? Hah, Even Kitty's better at it than Mr. Peaceful." Evan cajoled. The mutants laughed at Scott's expense, which Logan didn't find very amusing. "Alright. You've shown us you can fly and fight. Now it's time for serious combat." Logan said. "Cyclops, I'll need you to fight blind." Scott looked up at Logan and wondered why he suggested that he be blind. But he agreed anyway. The mutants were curious. They hadn't seen their leader fight blind. Removing his glasses, Scott tied a blindfold and walked up to Warren. 

The simulation turned into a bleak, foggy room. Storm added thunder and lightning. Warren couldn't see clearly, but he could make out Scott's figure. Taking a stance, they circled each other. Warren attacked first. On hearing the movement, Scott ducked under the swing. Cyclops sidestepped and kicked Warren. The winged mutant fell back in a huff but quickly got up. He landed a series of attacks that Scott deftly blocked with his hands. Trapped between a wall and the Angel, Cyclops jumped into the wall, bounced back, and delivered a flying kick that sent the Angel tumbling backward with a grunt. Winded, Angel got up and flew at Scott. He grabbed him and slammed him against the wall. Their bodies pressed against each other. "I've got you right where I need you" Warren whispered. "Under you, begging for more? I don't think so." Scott replied. He pushed Warren and bent down, swept his leg over the winged mutant who fell. Scott wrapped his thighs around Warren's waist while holding back his arms. "You were saying?" Scott murmured. Warren chuckled and lifted his hips, distracting Scott with the proximity. Closing the distance between them. He flipped Scott over, but the fearless leader wouldn't have it. Cyclops held Warren's ankle and pulled him down. His stomach now resting on the cool floor, his hands behind his back with Scott on him. Scott lifted Warren's head. Warren couldn't help but comment. "Oooh. Fuck. Are you like this in bed too? I might like that" He moaned softly and whispered just enough to only let Scott hear it. The young mutants watched the scene unfold. Some women were getting flustered at the way their muscular bodies fought and danced with each other. There was nothing platonic about the way they fought. "Umm. Is this a fight or foreplay" Jubilee remarked. Rogue watched their pseudo-fight with interest. Some of them snickered, while others were impressed with Scott fighting blind. "Cyke, Bird brain, get the hell up. Now is not the time to take out your sexual frustrations on each other. "Logan spoke over the intercom, making the two mutants blush. Charles shook his head in disappointment at the comment. Peals of laughter erupted from the group. "Who knew Logan had a sense of humor." Evan chimed in. Storm shook her head at the commotion. Warren got up and reached his hand out to Scott. "Here. Grab my hand." Sensing where Warren's hand was, Scott grabbed it and lifted himself up. Warren untied Scott's blindfold and handed him his visor. "Good fight. Where'd you learn to fight blind?" Warren asked curiously. Scott looked at Angel for a moment and gave him a tight smile. "Here and on the streets." Warren nodded, knowing about Scott's past. They went up to the viewing deck where the adults were discussing Warren's stats. "Everything looks wonderful. You are in peak physical condition." You're good to go, Mr. Worthington." Hank spoke. Warren politely thanked him. "You were good today, Warren. So were you, Scott." The professor commented with a kind look in his eyes as both men thanked him. "I think they could use more exercise, Chuck. Special training begins tomorrow for both of you at 5.00 am. Oh, and let Stripes know she will need to train too." Logan said gruffly and walked out. 

"5.00 am? What? I didn't sign up for this!" Warren whined. Scott gave him a smug smile. While heading towards the locker room, they caught up with Rogue and informed her about the early practice. "Great!" She sighed in frustration. "This is why I don't even try. Now I will have to wake up early because the two of you couldn't stop showing off!" She walked away with her nose in the air.  
"Yeah, Scott. You didn't have to show off with your sexy superhero blindfolded routine." Warren cried. "My What?" Scott let out a breathy laugh. "Don't give me that look, Summers. I am in mourning."  
"Who died?" Scott asked. "My morning!" Warren exclaimed. Scott rolled his eyes. "Quit being so melodramatic. You were the one who kept saying how much you loved it."  
"Only when we were on top of each other!" Warren cried out. Scott shook his head and entered the locker room with Warren in tow. "If you weren't wearing that costume which makes you look like you're into S&M, I wouldn't have even tried." Scott pinched the bridge of his forehead. "That's not an S&M costume. It's the X-Men uniform!" He shrieked. Warren gave a gleeful chortle after getting the satisfaction of getting under Scott's skin. 

After showering and wearing a fresh pair of civilian clothes, the two ambled up the stairs and walked towards the dining room, famished after the workout. Warren saw Jean, who was looking at him with interest. "Warren! It's so nice to meet you finally. I'm Jean." She went up to him and shook his hands. "Nice to meet you, Jean." He politely spoke, with one eye on Scott. "I didn't see you at training." He continued. "I was on a date." She blushed, avoiding his gaze. "With a Grade-A Asshole." Scott murmured under his breath. Warren sniggered while Jean glared at Scott. "Will you be joining us for dinner?" She asked, batting her eyes. Growing uncomfortable, Warren looked at Scott for help, who was clearly enjoying the discomfort. Scott took pity on him and spoke, "Actually, War and I were going out for dinner. Sorry, Jean. Maybe Next time." Warren gave Scott an appreciative smile before they went to the garage. "So, that's Jean." Warren said. "I don't understand why you had a crush on her." "Me neither." Scott replied. Warren threw the keys of his Ferrari to Scott who was grinning widely at the prospect of driving the car. "Look at you. I haven't seen you drool so much. Reminds me of the time you met my ex and forgot how to form simple sentences." Embarrassed, Scott groaned at the memory. Warren's ex-girlfriend, Betsy Braddock, a supermodel, was staying over when Scott had visited him. Not only was she drop-dead gorgeous, but she was also a skilled fighter. And he would be damned if the thoughts of the three of them together hadn't entered his mind. Betsy, a telepathic, of course noticed this and seduced him by licking his jaw and kissing him. Scott freaked out and Warren was amused. Eventually the two broke up after Warren found out she was attracted to another man.

Scott pulled out of the driveway and wondered if Warren was truly interested in him. Coming back to reality, he felt the smoothness of the drive. The engines were powerful and the car was a beauty. Driving past a vast empty stretch, he came to a slow stop at a drive thru. They ordered burgers and shakes. Scott paid for it and drove them to the lookout point. The two men sat in the car, with the hood up, eating their meal in comfortable silence. Sipping on his spiked chocolate milkshake, courtesy of his flask full of liquor, Warren took in Scott's features. Since his arrival, they had been talking casually. But thr serious stuff never came up. "How are the nightmares?" Warren asked. Scott looked away and shrugged. "That bad, huh?" He asked. Scott didn't answer. 

"Scott, please don't shut me out. I care about you. We all do." Warren pleaded. Scott cast his gaze down at his strawberry milkshake, finding the label more interesting than anything else in the world. Warren lifted the other man's chin to face him. "Scott.." he trailed.  
"Can we not? It's just..I don't want to think about this. Not now." Scott sighed.  
Warren understood and nodded. "But eventually, you will tell me, right?" He asked hopefully. Scott nodded and glanced at Warren's features glowing in the moonlight. "You truly are an Angel." Warren snorted disbelievingly. "Can you be more cheesy?" He teased. Scott simply smiled and wrapped his arm around Warren's shoulders. 

It was around 10.00 pm when they drove back to the mansion. A faint light was cast in the dining room where Rogue was eating icecream. She looked at the pair tumble forward. Warren was holding on to Scott for support, clearly a bit tipsy. "How's he gonna wake up tomorrow?" She asked Scott. He shrugged. "He always goes. Don't worry about it." Rogue nodded and gave Scott a hand. They dragged Warren upstairs. He kept mumbling how beautiful Rogue and Scott were, making them blush. Stealing a chaste kiss from Scott and one from Rogue, he landed on his bed with a thud. Scott and Rogue worked together and removed his boots and his clothes, leaving him in his boxers. Rogue admired his body but didn't realise she said it out loud. Scott agreed. She was both surprised and not at Scott's admission. "Have ya been drinking too?" She asked. "Nope. I'm stone cold sober. Had to drive." Rogue accepted his answer purely because she never saw him drink or indulge. "Well, I better get some sleep if I want to stay alive tomorrow." Scott muttered. He wasn't ready to go to bed because of his nightmares. Rogue noticed his hesitation. Against her better judgement, she hugged Scott. Recovering from the initial shock, he hugged her back. Scott lifted his gaze and tried to let go of the hug, but she didn't allow it. Five more minutes she murmured and placed her head on his chest. He happily obliged but was thoroughly confused. After they parted, the two left Warren's room and headed to their own rooms. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

It was at 3.00 am in the morning when Warren woke up from his sleep after hearing a scream from Scott's room. He got up, rushed to the adjoining door, and opened it, only to find Scott drenched in sweat and whimpering from a nightmare. Warren rushed to Scott's side and woke him up. Scott gasped and sat up. His heart was beating wildly. By this time Rogue, Kurt, Kitty, Jean, Logan, and Storm had entered the room. He saw Warren sit next to him with his hands rubbing his back in a soothing motion. Professor Charles Xavier rolled in. Rogue and Jean at on the other side of his bed.

He looked at everyone in his room and decided to stay quiet. "Are you okay?" Kitty asked. "What was the nightmare about? Can you describe it?" Rogue asked with concern.  
Scott breathed deeply and replied, "I don't know."

"Can I have a look?" The professor asked. Scott nodded, apprehensive. He placed his finger on Scott's temple and got inside his mind with great difficulty because of his unusually strong barriers to telepathy. He doubled his concentration and saw bits and pieces of the nightmare. An orphanage. Experiments. Pain. And finally the face of an evil man smiling at him. Suddenly, all that had happened to Scott when he was at the orphanage, barrelled in. A piercing pain struck the Professor and Scot and had them both clutching their heads. The professor quickly cut the link. Alarmed, the others wanted to know what happened. Warren clutched Scott's arm and held him. "That bastard." Scott uttered. "What did you see Charles?" Logan asked. With a solemn face and fear in his eyes, he said "Essex." Both Ororo and Logan's eyes widened. "I don't understand Charles. What does Essex have to do with Scott?" Ororo questioned.  
"Who is this Essex?" Warren asked.  
Scott took shallow breaths. He tried swallowing the bile that was rising in his throat. Mr. Milburry or 'Nathaniel Essex' had endlessly experimented on him and made him forget by putting mental blocks in his head. He remembered all the years of abuse. He was nothing but a project. "He's a powerful mutant who has committed heinous crimes against humanity." The professor stated. "So he's like Magneto?" Kurt asked. Xavier shook his head and spoke, "Magneto still has a conscience. Sinister is evil."  
"I don't understand. Why is Scott dreaming of him?" Jean asked.  
"They've met before. He was the man who ran the boy's home Scott was sent to. The whole place was a set up so he could conduct experiments on Scott." The Professor replied. The students heard a skint. Logan had his claws out and was growling. Everyone was shocked. "What did he do to you Scott?" Warren asked angrily. "Where is that motherfucker. I'll kill him."  
"Get in line." Scott replied. "He experimented on children. And killing those he deemed as failures. After the plane crash..he..he put me in a coma and conducted experiments on me. He created the mental blocks. He wanted me to be his isolated warrior. And then Jack came along. And..the professor and an FBI agent rescued me from him." Scott revealed to his teammates, who were shocked to hear about all of this.  
"Scott.." Rogue tries saying something. But falls short. What would she say to a man who just found out his entire childhood was a nightmare? No one knew what to say. And Scott would rather have that than hear them placate him with banal remarks.  
"So what are we going to do about Sinister?" Warren asks.  
"For now, I don't know. Stay vigilant. Be careful. Logan, Scott, we'll have to increase the training of the X-Men. That means more danger room sessions. We cannot risk losing anyone to Sinister. Storm and Kitty, please check the security protocols." He looked pointedly at the team "And last but not least, we will have strict curfews for everyone living at the mansion. If you are going out, you will need to take someone with you. And that means, no driving alone. Especially you, Scott. He wants you. Jean and I will conduct a daily mental scan of the school. You can get students to help you, but you will have to keep Scott posted on your activities. Scott, you will keep a note of all of this." Warren narrowed his eyes and glared at the professor. "You can't possibly ask Scott to up the danger room training and oversee everything. Not when he can't function. It will only add to the stress you have placed on him."  
Rogue agreed. The others were silent. "Scott can handle it. I would rather you don't underestimate your teammate, who also is your friend." The professor chided. Rogue's anger flared at that remark. Scott interrupted, "It's okay, Wa..."  
"Shut up, Scott" Both Warren and Rogue interjected. "Professor, he has a lot on his plate. Not only does he have to lead the X-Men, prepare the danger room schedules, have extra training, schoolwork, and let's not forget the nightmares and insomnia, he is also now responsible for everyone's activities at this School? Can't you see the enormous pressure you are placing on him?" Rogue interjected.  
The professor sighed. "I wouldn't do that if he wasn't capable."  
"With all due respect, Charles, it's not about capability. It's about you placing everything on Scott's shoulders. If you pull this shit with Scott, I will take him out of this institute. And I will make sure he can go where ever the fuck he wants to without your interruption." Warren fumed. It surprised Scott to see Warren's protective, fierce side. It was at that moment, he realized how much he liked Warren. "Warren, Scott made a choice when he became the leader of the X-Men." The professor spoke.  
"He was 15, Charles" Warren said with distaste. "Warren, Professor is right. This is my responsibility. I have a history with Essex. And if he hurts any of you...I..I don't want that to happen. And if it means losing some sleep, I'll do it." Scott swallowed thickly. "Scott, what about me? What about us? We don't want to lose you." Warren spoke. Scott placed his hand on Warren's. "If he wanted to kill me, I'd be dead already. It looks like he wants me alive. How else is he going to manufacture an army of mutants? What I'm worried about is who he thinks is worth killing. What if it's you, or Rogue, or Jean? I can't have that on my conscience just because I was not feeling up to it. I'll be safe. But, I can't make any promises. I care about my team." Warren shook his head. "Scott.."  
At that point, Scott hugged him. Warren melted into Scott's embrace. Who knew how long they would have. The others left in silence. Rogue stayed behind. "I hate that Charles is making you do this." Rogue said. Warren agreed. Scott groaned. "I owe him a lot. He saved me from Jack and Essex."  
"No, you don't, Scott. You've gone on missions for him. You've risked your life multiple times. Saved multiple lives. You don't owe him shit." Warren retorted.  
"Enough." Scott raised his voice. "It is my decision. And I know you don't like it. But, I have to do this. I hope you support me."  
Warren closed his eyes and didn't reply. He was getting a headache, and the hangover wasn't helping.  
Scott got up and took off his sweat-stained t-shirt. He walked up to the balcony and looked at the sky. "We have training in the morning. Go sleep." He commanded.

Warren and Rogue looked at eachother and left without a word.

That night, Scott didn't sleep.

\---

Scott put on his uniform and walked to the danger room. It was 4.00 am, and it was still dark outside. He went to the deck and started developing programs and simulations for his team.

At 5.05 am Logan, Rogue and Warren showed up. "You're late." He stated. "By five minutes." Logan defended. "Late is late. Logan, if you have to train us, you of all people need to be here on time." Rolling his eyes, the Wolverine shoved Scott with his arm and walked towards the viewing deck, mumbling to himself about boy scouts. Rogue and Warren stayed silent, seeing Scott on edge.  
"He's going to do something stupid." Warren commented to Rogue. "No doubt about that." Rogue agreed reluctantly.

"Cyclops, you're on the front. Angel, fall back, you'll be our eyes from the sky. Rogue, you're with Cyclops." The simulation started. Giant robots showed up. Scott blasted one of them while Angel circled over the other. Rogue climbed up behind the robot and pulled out the wires. Not before it threw her off. Just in time, Angel caught her. They glanced ahead and saw Scott destroy the other Robots. The scene changed to an orphanage.  
"This wasn't a part of the Simulation. Summers, you idiot! You changed it." Wolverine growled. He tried stopping the simulation, but the command was overridden and he was now stuck on the viewing deck. Holograms of Essex and the brotherhood appeared around them. Scott's breath fastened, and he moved ahead. Milbury was taunting him. "Tsk tsk. Scott, I had such high hopes for you. My mutant wonder. You're such a disappointment." Cyclops fired an optic blast at the hologram. Angel was fighting with the toad, while Rogue was fighting with Pietro. Leaving Scott to fight with Avalanche and Blob. Blob ran towards Cyclops. He hit the mutant with his beams and ducked just in time to avoid the blow by Sinister. Avalanche started an earthquake which made Cyclops and Rogue fall down. Angel caught Rogue, but Sinister clutched at Scott's neck. On seeing this, Warren flew behind Sinister and kicked him. Scott fell to the floor. He rubbed his neck and launched a powerful blast at Sinister. He watched the hologram disappear. With only Avalanche left standing, the three went after him. Scott climbed up a wall and jumped at Avalanche, who was standing beneath. They tumbled. The hologram disappeared, and the session ended. Wolverine quickly walked down and looked at the three. He glared at Scott. "You." He pointed his finger at Scott's chest. "Do ya have a death wish? You changed the simulation and locked me up." Scott talked calmly. "Our old training simulations were too easy, Logan. I just changed it up a bit."  
"A bit? You were almost choked to death!" Logan exclaimed.  
"But I didn't," Scott stated.  
Logan shook his head in disappointment. "Ya know what Cyke, you're an asshole. You had no right to change it without consulting me or Ororo. Next time you do this, you're off the team. You may be a leader, but don't forget you're still a student."  
"Fine with me. And I am the leader. I have the authority to override protocols. Don't give me that shit about me having no right. I'm just doing what's best for the team." Scott muttered and shoved past Logan.  
"He's going through a lot, Logan" Rogue said.  
"Why do ya think I haven't gutted him yet?" He replied and left the room.  
Rogue and Warren looked at eachother. "I am worried," Warren spoke. "Same. But, what can we do?" Rogue asked. "Be there for him, I guess." Warren mused. Rogue simply nodded.

Scott took a shower to remove the grime and sweat. He closed his eyes and let the warm water pour over his muscles.  
He heard the door open. "Not again" he moaned.

"Not again what?" A familiar voice asked him. Warren.

"I'm showering, War."

"I know," Warren stated, unbothered by Scott's nudity. He unzipped his fly and relieved himself. Scott was used to Warren and him sharing a bathroom when he had visited the blonde man in February. Neither of them was ashamed. Scott continued to shower. Warren sneaked a glance at him. He zipped up his pants, flushed the toilet, washed his hands, and left the bathroom.

Scott entered his room and noticed Warren perched on the bed. He took off his robe and walked to the closet. "Is everything okay?" Scott asked. "No. I don't know. How are you?" Warren asked. "I'm fine," Scott stated. Warren looked at Scott and called his bullshit. "How are you, really?" he asked. "I'm scared," Scott admitted. "I don't know what I'm doing. I'm confused." Warren nodded. "It's okay to feel those things."  
"I know," Scott stated. He put on his pants and sat on the bed next to Warren. They looked at each other, unmoving.

Being attracted to Warren was new. He knew he was bisexual because now and then he found men attractive, but he never acted on it. Except for the one time, he kissed a guy. His name was Matt. He was a little older. Nothing came of it since they were kids. And Matt was honestly a nice guy who taught him Braille and how to fight blind. But he never saw him after running into Jack.

"Scott. I like you. And I don't mean platonically. And I don't think you should sacrifice what we have for the greater good. I know, I'm probably jeopardizing our friendship, but Scott, I like you. A lot. Romantically. And I hope you like me too. And we have been through a lot together. We like each other. We understand. We ...Oh god. Fuck. I'm rambling." Warren panicked while he confessed.  
"Calm down, War. I like you too. A lot." Scott smiled at him.  
"Really?" Warren asked. Scott nodded. Warren smiled and pecked him on his lips. Scott deepened the kiss.

In a sweeping motion, Warren placed his hands on Scott's hips and kissed him. Scott groaned into the kiss. He pushed Warren towards the wall and pressed him with his body, trailing kisses down his neck. "Angel. You're gorgeous." Scott murmured in between, leaving a mark on his neck. They walked backward and landed with a thud on the bed with Warren on top of Scott. "I can't believe this is happening. You have no idea how many times I've dreamed of you like this." Warren spoke in between passionate kisses as Scott moaned with pleasure. A knock on their door brought them back to the real world. "Scott, is everything okay? Are you hurt? I heard you moan!" Kurt asked. "Uh. I just stubbed my toe. No biggie. I'm fine, Kurt, see you later." Scott said while Warren gave him an amused look. "What?" Scott asked defensively. Warren lifted his hands and laughed, "Nothing. You're cute when you're flustered."  
"Shut up and kiss me, Angel." Scott asserted and grabbed him by the back of his neck. Warren happily complied as his hands grazed on Scott's chest. His uniform was getting uncomfortably tight with sweat and arousal.  
Reaching up for air, Scott and Warren slowed down and placed chaste kisses on each other.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm glad we don't have school this week." Scott mentioned. He lay on his bed with Warren next to him. "Me too." Warren smiled. From his view, he looked over Scott's form. His chest moved up and down as he breathed. Muscles flexing and enticing him to touch.  
Over the past months, he had noticed that Rogue looked at Scott differently. He always caught her stealing glances at Scott. She looked at him longingly. Underneath all the layers of makeup she used to look unapproachable, he thought she was beautiful, kind, and pretty damn tough. Scott on the other hand was difficult to read. But if hanging out with him taught him anything, it looked like he liked her too. If he was being honest with himself, he liked them both. A lot. The three had met and remained friends. But sometimes, it felt like there was more than just friendship between them. Not enough to be a badly written soap opera love triangle, but not less than a unique relationship. And if Warren left it to Scott to decide their fate, he was in for a long wait. 

Warren dragged himself up to face Scott, whose back was to the headboard. "Scott, I know that you and Rogue are close. I think she likes you." Warren stated.  
"What? No, she doesn't. She was completely smitten when she met you."  
Warren disagreed. "That may be the case because I'm simply irresistible. I like her. But I know she likes you. And I think you like her too. Talk to her. Okay? I thought you should know."  
"Are you saying what I think you are saying?"  
"Yes." Warren replied after a beat.  
"What if..?" Scott started to ask, but Warren placed a finger on his lip and shushed him.  
"Warren, this is highly inappropriate. We can't just talk about these things. We live in a world that judges us. And now you want what? The three of us together? Did you hit your head in practice?"  
"Don't overthink this. I know you want her and I'm willing to share. Just, ask her."  
Scott stayed quiet

\--

"You need a shower." Scott scrunched up his nose at Warren, who was still in his costume. "Wanna help clean me?" Warren flirted with Scott. "I don't think you will be able to handle it." Scott said. Raising his eyebrows, Warren grinned. "Is that a challenge? Because there's only one playboy in this room." Scott laughed and stuck his tongue out "Can't believe you just called yourself a playboy."  
"Challenge accepted."  
Scott simply gave him a nervous smile.  
Warren flew and landed on Scott, cradling Scott's hips with his thighs. Grabbing the brown-haired mutant's strong jawline, he kissed him. There was nothing sweet about the kiss. It was passionate and raw. Scott gave in to the kiss as Warren's hand stroked Scott's chest, tweaking his pecs. Scott gasped in pleasure, his pants sporting a visible tent. Warren ground into Scott. Their erections pressing against eachother. "Warren...we..too soon." Scott mumbled, heady with lust. Warren, who had lost his breath, got up and sat next to Scott. He respected Scott's choice. And he didn't want to force him into anything. Scott turned and kissed Warren softly. It was one of those gentle kisses that seemed very important. A knock on their door had them separating with a swiftness that would make Quicksilver proud. 

Kitty and Kurt had entered the room while Scott pretended to look anywhere but at Warren, who had covered his lap with a pillow. Noticing the sudden shift in the mood and a shirtless Scott, Kitty spoke up. "Like, why aren't you both downstairs? I made us breakfast." Having been a victim of Kitty's misadventures in the kitchen previously, Scott blanched at the thought of having to eat food that wasn't fit for consumption. The last time he ate a muffin, he ended up losing a tooth. Kurt who stood behind Kitty placed his hands on his neck and pretended to choke. Warren hid his laugh with a cough. Scott smiled kindly at Kitty and spoke nervously, "I appreciate it, Kitty. But I am not hungry. Although, Warren would love to try out some of your delicious breakfast." Warren glared daggers at Scott. "Es Tu, Brute?" He whispered aggressively. Scott felt a little bad for throwing Warren under the bus, but it was soon replaced with smug satisfaction. "Why Warren, Don't you love a challenge?" He whispered only so the blonde could hear.  
Warren looked at her and gave her a fake smile. Kitty grabbed Warren's arms excitedly. Warren quickly made an excuse that he had to take a shower, but Kitty made him promise he would visit her for breakfast after the shower. Kitty left while Kurt stayed behind. When the door closed, Kurt and Scott broke out in laughter. "Oh Man, Warren is screwed." Kurt said.  
"Better him than me. I'll take a bullet for Warren. But not if that bullet is Kitty's cooking." Scott commented. They both laughed.  
"So how are you dealing with Sinister and everything?" Kurt asked with compassion. Scott frowned. "As good as you when you found out Mystique was your Mother." Scott replied. At that, Kurt bristled. He wrapped an arm around Scott. "We are here for you. If you want to talk about it, I'm here." Scott nodded and gave him a pained smile. "Thank you, Kurt."  
"Anytime. Mein Freund."  
Kurt bamfed away, leaving behind a faint smell of brimstone.  
Scott buttoned up his shirt and decided that he would take Warren out for lunch to make it up to him for using him as a scapegoat. He went to Rogue's room to check on her.  
"Hey" Scott said when he saw the Auburn-haired woman reading a book. "Hey." Rogue gave him a shy smile. He sat next to her. "How are you?" She asked, not wasting time. "I don't know. Could be better?" Scott replied, unsure.  
"I'm taking Warren out for lunch. Wanna join us?" He asked hopefully.  
"And be the third wheel? No thanks."  
"Why would you be the third wheel?"  
"I know Summers."  
"What?"  
"The way he looks at you. The way YOU look at him. I know you're both more than just friends. I'll admit that I never imagined the two of you together. But, it makes sense. Ya, know?"  
"Who..who else knows?"  
"Just me. Your secret is safe."  
He nodded. "So, lunch? Come with us. You're my friend, Rogue. And I would like to hang out with my friend."  
Rogue looked down. "That's the problem, Scott. I'll only ever be your friend." She looked down and avoided his gaze. She didn't want him to see her hurting.  
"Rogue, I don't know what to say."  
"Just leave."  
"I didn't know you felt that way about me."  
"I joined the X-Men because of you, Scott.."  
"I'm sorry, Rogue. I wish I could give you what you need. And I would. But,"  
"I know. You're with Warren. It's just...I thought you and I had something. Did you.. did you feel anything more than friendship for me at any point?"  
"I'd be lying if I said no."  
At that, Rogue was in shock. "What."  
"I like you, Rogue. But, I like Warren too. And, I think he likes you. And you like him. Because I know you were into him when we saw him at Christmas."  
"What are you trying to get at Scott?"  
"Just saying, we don't have to stick to labels. It was never just Warren and me. You were already a part of the equation."  
"Are you proposing a ménage à trois? How hard did you hit your head?"  
"No, but I think Warren has a point. Think about it, Rogue. I understand. It's a little weird for me too. But, it makes sense? I don't want to lose either of you." 

Rogue watched Scott go. The shock didn't leave her face. Did the straight-laced leader just propose a three-way relationship? Surely not, she thought to herself. 'Maybe I'm dreaming. I have to lay off those paperback novels.'

\--- 

At noon Warren was groaning. His stomach hurt. Kitty's 'light breakfast' didn't sit well with him. Scott was beside him. "Are you trying to get me killed because of what we discussed today?" He whined.  
Scott rubbed his back. "Now now, Angel. You'll be fine. Let me take you out to lunch."  
"Lunch? Forget it. I think I lost my appetite for food. Might as well apply to become a supermodel since I won't be eating anymore and I'll starve and die."  
Scott rolled his eyes. "Quit being so dramatic."  
"Says the guy who tried to kill me. Is she an assassin hired by you to kill me?"  
Groaning in frustration, Scott got up and fetched Warren a glass of water.  
"Would you do me a favor and fetch me the knife you used to stab me in the back?" Warren complained.  
"I'd kill for a good coma right now." Scott muttered.  
"Knowing your history, I don't think it's a good idea. But maybe if you ask a telepath nicely, they might oblige. They always want you. Betsy, Xavier, Jean, Sinister, oh and that Emma Frost. Seriously, what is it with you and telepaths?"  
"It's not like that!" Scott said, his voice rising a few pitches higher. Warren knew the topic was touchy, but he continued to goad him.  
"Your lame excuse is as believable as Kitty's excellent cooking."  
"Says the guy who has a perpetual Hard-on for women who fulfill your masochistic and voyeuristic desires. I saw you having air sex, Warren."  
"Name one person."  
"Psylocke."  
"Touché. So, would you like to have sex with me while we fly?"  
"Warren."  
"Yes, Scott?"  
"Shut up."  
Warren laughed hysterically at their conversation.  
"By the way, I spoke to Rogue."  
"Oh yeah? What did she say?"  
"That we are crazy. "  
"Seems about right." Warren quipped.  
"I'm serious, War. How do you see this working out?"  
"We all like each other. And I think we would do well together. Scott, I know it's a bit weird. But, we are all adults. And we can take it slow. Nothing about our lives has been normal. So why should our relationship be normal?"  
"I don't know. But, If this doesn't work out...I can't lose you and Rogue. You're all I have."  
Warren considered. "If this doesn't work out, I will still be your friend. But atleast we tried?"  
"Okay." Scott agreed  
"Okay?" Warren Repeated.  
"Okay."  
Just then Rogue barged in to Warren's room. "So, how do we do this?" Rogue asked. Unsure.  
Warren went up to her and hugged her. With his hand in her hair, he gave her a chaste kiss, wary of her powers. Rogue stood shocked. Warren took Scott's hand and nudged him towards her. Scott hugged Rogue. "Let's start slow." he said, noticing her nervousness that mirrored his.  
He turned to Warren and asked, "How are you so unphased about this?"  
"Because, I am the only..." Abruptly Scott cut him off. "Please don't say playboy. If we accept this, you'll have to think of original ways to say that."  
Both Warren and Rogue laughed at that.  
"I am the only person in this room who has been with two women at once."  
"But not with a man." Scott pointed out.  
"Men aren't that different. Humans are needy, horny, hungry."  
"Speak for yourself." Scott retorted.  
"You aren't normal, Scott. I don't blame you for it. You literally grew up in a test lab. So normal emotions don't apply to you. But we love you anyway."  
"Fuck you."  
"With pleasure."  
Rogue, who stood there watching them, was amused at their banter."Ya'll keep bickering like this and people will think you are an old married couple."  
"Who are you calling old? I'm offended." Warren Scoffed. "Although, Scott is 18 going on 40."  
"Shut the fuck up, Warren."  
"See what I mean? In two years he will shoo away kids for throwing a ball in his backyard."  
Rogue and Warren Sniggered at Scott's expense.  
"I'm starting to think this was a terrible idea." Scott moaned.  
"You're stuck with us now, Scotty." Rogue chimed in gleefully. "I thought we were going out for lunch?"  
"Unfortunately, I can't. Scott had someone poison me." Warren wailed.  
"He ate Kitty's breakfast." Scott translated.  
"Why did ya do that? I thought you had brains." Rogue made fun of Warren.  
"It's all Scott's fault." Warren complained.  
"Is he always this whiny?" Rogue asked.  
"Yes." Scott supplied.  
"Whiny? Whiny? You eat her breakfast and tell me you don't feel like the grim reaper is searching for you."  
Scott ignored his comment and spoke to Rogue. "What do you say, we leave him here and go out for lunch?"  
"Yeah, leave me alone to die. Such good friends."  
"Okay. We'll stop by the funeral home and see if they have a nice casket." Scott joked.  
"I'll only lie on Solid mahogany with Gold plating and a luxurious interior lining."  
"Noted." Scott said.  
"If we kill him now, we can just bury him in a plain ol' cardboard." Rogue quipped.  
Warren looked aghast at the prospect of being buried in a cardboard. "You wouldn't! You neanderthals! You might as well cut me into bits like a creepy serial killer."  
"That's one way to go." Scott said. Rogue snorted, and both mutants fell about laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

Scott and Rogue sat at a Diner. A server entered the booth and took their orders. Rogue gazed through the window at the street. She looked distressed. "Alright, what's eating you up?" Scott asked her. She looked back at Scott and slowly shifted her gaze down, concentrating on the menu. "I don't think I can do this, Scott." She stated. He tensed at that. "What do you mean?" He asked. "I don't know if I can be in a relationship with you and Warren." Scott simply nodded, a hurt look crossing his features. "Why not?" He rasped. "Because I don't know. Maybe this won't work. I can't even control my powers! You and Warren...you can be with each other any way you like. But, me? I have to hide behind my gloves. While the two of you are physically together, I won't be. And I don't want to be bitter about it." She exclaimed. Her heart pounded in anxiety. "Rogue. It doesn't matter if we get physical or not. We'll wait. And it isn't the only aspect of a relationship. There's more to love than touch." Scott tried placating her. Anger flared within her. "It may mean nothing to you. But it means a lot to me!" She spat. Scott narrowed his eyes and didn't hold back. "You know damn well that if you really wanted to touch, there are ways around it. If you don't want to be in a relationship, I understand. But don't lie to yourself." he replied gruffly.  
"Enlighten me, please. You think touching with barriers is not a big deal. But it is a barrier. It isn't at all like touching skin. I may never find out what my partner's skin feels like. So don't go around telling me that there are ways around it when the only way is just another fucking barrier. You don't know what it feels like to have a mutation that can kill a person with just a touch." she spoke brusquely. "You think I don't have a barrier? All I see are shades of red. One slip and I decimate someone. You think I don't miss the colors? That the people I love won't be able to look me in the eye? That I won't be able to? Fuck you, Rogue." Scott snapped back. "We all face hurdles. But, we accept it and learn to live with it." He added softly. Rogue balled her hands into fists. "Maybe you have learned to live with it. But I have not," she said with tears in her eyes. Scott sighed. He didn't mean to make her cry. "I'm sorry. It's okay. You don't have to be in a relationship you don't want to be in. I would never do that to you. But don't let your powers control the way you feel." Rogue looked away. They ate in silence. As soon as they finished, Scott paid the server. The two mutants got up and left the diner.

\------

Once they were back at the mansion, Warren heard all about Rogue and Scott's argument that had happened at the diner. With his wings down, he looked dejected, like a fallen Angel. Scott wanted to do nothing more than to comfort him. But he was hurting too. Rogue had made it pretty clear that she didn't feel the same. In the evening, The Professor received a distress signal while he was using the Cerebro. He tracked several mutant signatures of the Brotherhood, who were in a fight. He informed Logan and asked him to take Angel, Rogue, Beast, and Jean with him. "What about Summers?" Logan asked. "He'll have to stay here. I'm not sure it's a good idea to include him. Considering his emotional state." Xavier replied. "Storm and I have a conference to attend. We will be back tomorrow." he continued. Logan nodded.

\-----

"What do you mean, I can't go with you? I am the team leader!" Scott piped up, stalking Logan as the Canadian was preparing the Jet. "Sorry, Cyke. Xavier's orders." Logan said, ignoring his outburst. "Man, this is so unfair" Scott uttered and stomped past the team who looked at him with guilt. Warren followed Scott outside the hangar and called for him. Scott turned back, frowning. Warren's wings bristled. He pulled Scott with his hand and took him inside an empty room. "Scott, I know you are hurting. We'll talk about this when I get back. Okay?" He said and hugged him. Scott simply nodded in Warren's arms, anger melting away. He tightened his grip, not wanting to let him go. "Be careful." Warren nodded. "Cross my heart and all the crap." Scott laughed, his foul mood already lifting, thanks to Warren. Touching his jaw, Scott kissed Warren as the other man opened his lips and let him in. Scott stroked Warren's wing, which made him groan. "I'll see you tonight" Scott told him. "Aye, Aye, Boss." Warren saluted Scott in jest and left Scott behind in the empty room.

\----

With the mansion's residents now fighting over dinner, Scott heads up to his room. He paces around, checks his phone, and dials a number. "Matt. Can I see you?" He asks. The receiver on the other end responds, "Scott, yes. I'm in the Bronx. Let's meet at our usual spot."  
He hangs up and changes into a black t-shirt, a worn-out leather jacket, and black pants. He pockets his visor and his mask, grabs spare cash and the keys to his bike. Making an escape, so the kids don't notice him missing, he pushes his motorcycle across the driveway and rides away from the mansion.

\-----

"Scott." A dark-haired man with a white cane says without looking back. "Sharp as always, Matt", Scott replied, sitting next to Matt. They hug eachother. Matt smiles on hearing Scott's heartbeat. "Still looking great" Scott comments. "You know I am only two years older than you. Right?" Matt replies. Scott rolls his eyes and Matt can feel his reaction.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Matt cuts to the chase.  
"Have you heard the name, Sinister? Scott asks.  
Matt frowns and shakes his head. "Not that I know of, why?" Scott retells Matt the story of his past.

"Wow. So you're looking for that evil scientist? Matt asked with concern. "Yes." Scott replied. Matt simply nodded. "I'll look into this. But I'm not liking this one bit."

"Says the guy who risks his life every day." Scott teases and Matt laughs.

"I don't think it will ever get easier." Scott says and Matt agrees.

Matt takes a sip from his glass of gin & tonic, while Scott drinks a beer. "How are you taking all this?" Matt asks. Scott shrugs and changes the subject. "How's your law firm doing?"

"Better than before. You should drop by. You still read Braille?" Matt asks.

"Yeah. Sometimes. Busy leading the X-Men. I'm not entirely too happy with it. Xavier is trying to control me. I am banned from going on a mission. I.. I just feel like I need to be on my own sometimes. You know? Peace doesn't always work."

"Heavy is the head that wears the crown. It isn't easy being a superhero. But if you want to be a man the mutants need and if I want to be the man the city needs, then we'll have to deal with horrible shit from time to time. As for peace, sometimes you have to make a call if a war now is worth it, for the peace of the future. Wanna go with me to the church?"

"I don't know. I'm not religious."

"I know. Remember when I trained you to fight the bullies?" Matt asks while cocking his head to the side.

Scott nods. "Yeah. What are you hearing?" Scott asks, knowing well that shit is about to go down.

"The back alley. Let's go." Matt places money on the counter as they both run towards the back in a downpour and the gloomy weather.

Thunder erupts as they sneak into the back alley. Matt hears a scream coming from a building. They rush towards the woman who has fallen down. Scott sees a man with a switchblade. Matt launches the first attack. A group of men gather and circle around them. With both Matt and Scott standing with their backs against each other, they fight with the men. Matt falls down a window in a puddle. A man walks down the stairs. He tries killing Matt with his switchblade. They fight. He hears chains jangling behind him. Matt defeats the man by swinging the chains at him. Scott, meanwhile, fights with the men upstairs. He ricochets an optic blast that hits two men. He fights with the third man, but the man knocks him out. Just as the man is about to hit him with a crowbar, he turns and blasts him with his optic beams. Scott goes down to help Matt. They look at eachother. "You ok?" Scott asks. "I'll live" Matt responds.  
Matt hears screams. They go up quietly to the adjacent building to assess the situation. He hears men playing poker in a room where innocent women are being tied up.  
"They are trafficking them." Scott ends up speaking, voice laced with anger when he sees them through a small window. They move towards the corridor in silence. The sound of tv blaring.

Scott blasts the door. They enter and attack the men who start firing their guns. They launch a series of punches and kicks at the men. A man grabs Matt's throat. Scott grabs the man and kicks him hard on the head. "Who are you working for?" He interrogates.

The man doesn't answer. "I can't say that. You should have just killed me. You're both dead. He'll know you're coming." He smiles ruefully and impales his head on a long metal spike, effectively killing himself.

The two men gasp in shock.

A man fires his gun, and the bullet pierces Scott's waist. With an optic blast directed towards his chest, the man goes down. Matt looks at Scott's wound and rushes to him, but Scott stops him. "I'll live. Let's rescue them."  
They open the door and let the women out. "Hey. It's okay. You're safe now." Matt tells them. He gives them an address where they can seek refuge. Scott collapses. Matt, who is injured too, half drags Scott.  
He takes him to his apartment. Scott breathes heavily. The blood is already visible. Matt looks at the wound and is relieved that the bullet hasn't pierced any major artery or organ. "This is gonna hurt." Matt says as he disinfects a tweezer. Scott nods. "I'm fine. Just need to get stitched up."  
"You're a terrible liar." Matt replies.  
Matt takes out the bullet. Scott grimaces and grits his teeth. He cleans the wound and stitches it up. He feels the work just to be sure and bandages the wound. Scott releases his death grip on the chair. He looks at Matt and notices shallow cuts. "You look like shit. Who is the man behind all this?" He asks. "Speak for yourself. I may be blind. But I think if there was a 'broken and battered' contest, you'd top the list. And I don't know. I'll have to find out." Matt replies. Scott reaches for a clean wet cloth and cleans Matt's wounds, who flinches from the sting. "Stop flinching. Let me know if you find anything." Scott says. He continues cleaning Matt's wounds, removing the dirt and grime. He disinfects them and bandages the ones that are bleeding.  
They stand face to face. Matt hears Scott's heart rate go up. Scott rests his forehead on Matt's. They stay like that for a few minutes.  
Matt grabs Scott's waist, who hisses in pain with the contact. Letting go quickly, he mutters, "Shit. Sorry."  
"It's fine." Scott says. Matt nods.  
"I should leave. I need to get back before they find out I'm gone." Scott speaks.  
"Alright. Speak to you later?"  
"Yeah. And Matt? I'm sorry. I can't give you what you want. I'm with someone."  
"Yeah? Who is it?" Matt asks curiously.  
"Warren." Scott replies.  
Matt whistles. "I hope he makes you happy." He smiles at the mutant.  
Scott smiles back, "in another time and another place maybe we could have been something."  
"Maybe." Matt muses. "Let me drop you home." He continues.  
Scott refuses because Matt is just as bruised as he is.  
"Call me when you reach, yeah?" Matt says.  
They say their goodbyes.  
Scott leaves Matt's place on his Motorbike. He feels the pain in his waist every time he takes a turn. 

On reaching the X-Mansion he heaves a sigh of relief. He hasn't bled out yet. Scott sneaks upstairs and goes to his room. He removes his clothes and puts them in a washing machine to remove the bloodstains. After multiple cycles, he takes them out of the dryer. He inspects the jacket, which is now sporting a very obvious hole. Frowning, he tosses the pair into the deep corners of his closet. Inspecting his waist, Scott covers the wounded area with plastic and takes a shower. After getting off all the dirt, sweat, and grime from the fight, he pulls on his t-shirt and sweatpants. He winces in pain when he sits down on the bed and wonders if his team is safe.

He woefully gets up and checks to see if all the students are present. The boys are in the rec room, enjoying a game. The girls are in Kitty's room, chatting. He slinks back and goes back to his bedroom. His body hurts.

He lies down on his bed and tries to fall asleep. Memories of the Women and the man who killed himself haunt him. After an hour, he gives up and wakes up to get a drink. Going to Warren's room, he steals a bottle of rum which the other man had hidden. He goes back to his room and drinks from the bottle. The liquid burns his throat. His thoughts dim.

After midnight he hears the roar of the X-jet.

\---

The team steps out of the X-jet.  
"Ugh. I'm never going out again." Rogue complains, stinking and slimy. The others agree. Warren's wings are greasy. Logan is grumbling in anger. Beast's fur is sticky and Jean is tired.  
Their fight with the brotherhood ended up with them having to go under the city's sewers. "Gross." Warren complains.  
While the X-Men clean themselves off in the locker room, Kurt pops in Scott's room and excitedly speaks, 'They're here!". He bamfs away just as quickly, not waiting for the other to speak.

\---

Warren sees light shining under the door of Scott's room. He enters and catches Scott's eye. "Tonight was tiring. And disgusting." Warren scrunches up his nose and tells Scott all about the mission.

"Well, the mission was a success." Scott says and pat's Warren.  
The blonde smiles. He sits next to Scott. "Are you okay?" He asks, noticing that Scott doesn't look too well. Scott's expression goes stoic. "I'm fine. Just tired."  
"Maybe I can cheer you up." Warren kisses him on the lips but smells the alcohol on Scott. He grabs Scott's waist who does his best to not flinch but fails. Warren furrows his eyebrows. "Scott, what's wrong? Are you hurt? And why have you been drinking?" He asks.  
Scott breathes deeply. Warren lifts his t-shirt. Scott pulls it back down.  
"Show it to me, Scott" Warren speaks. The timbre of his voice is deep.

Warren lifts Scott's top and sees the bandaged wound. "What the fuck happened?" He asks.  
"Nothing. Just a minor accident." Scott shrugs off.  
"Doesn't look like nothing. He touches the bandage and gently opens it to find a stitched-up bullet wound."  
"What the fuck." Warren seethes in anger. "Who did this to you?"  
Scott looks away and tells him what had happened.  
"Murdock? As in the lawyer? He's daredevil? Damn. So, let me get this straight. You fought some bad guys. Saved women from being trafficked. A guy impaled himself on a fucking spear and some jackass is going to come after you and Matt?"  
Scott only nods. Warren places his head in his hands. Scott tries placating him. He sits next to Warren and grits his teeth from the pain.

Warren looks up and gently pushes Scott down on the bed.  
"You weren't planning on telling us anything. Were you?" He asks. Hurt filled in his voice. "I didn't want to worry you." Scott replies.  
Warren breathes heavily, trying to push back the anger. "Go to sleep, Scott." He turns up to leave, but Scott doesn't let him go. "Please. Stay." He speaks.  
"Only if you agree to tell me everything from this point onwards. And I mean everything. No more hiding." Scott nods.

Warren spoons Scott and wraps his arms and a wing around him. Scott arches his back and lets his ass rub against Warren's growing erection. The blonde groans in pleasure.

Scott turns and sits on Warren's lap. He kisses him with hunger. Warren sucks Scott's neck. Scott unbuttons Warren's shirt and bends down to suck on his nipples. Tweaking them with his fingers while kissing Warren on his lips. Warren moans and grabs Scott's t-shirt. He carefully takes it off and places his fingers under the waistband of his pants, dragging them down. Warren turns Scott over and leaves kisses from his navel to the edge of his briefs. Scott bends over and takes off Warren's pants and his boxers along with it. Warren kneels in front of him in full glory. Not a muscle out of place. His lips water at the thought of having sex with the Angel. Using his teeth, Warren takes off Scott's briefs as his erection springs up. Admiring his naked form, he notices the firm muscles outlined with deep curves, as if they were daring him to desire every inch of them.

Scott gasps at the sensation and arches his back, but hisses in pain from the wound. Warren gently places a hand on his chest. "Relax Scotty, let me" he speaks and kisses his lips. The men moan in need. Warren leaves a trail of kisses on Scott, from his chest to just above his balls. He moves down and licks his cock from the base to the tip. Relishing the way it tastes, while fondling his balls. Warren takes his balls in his mouth, sucking each of them. Scott grinds himself into Warren's face. His hand pulls on Warren's hair. Warren gets up and gives Scott a sloppy kiss before going back down and rubbing his cock with his hands. Scott can't handle the sensations anymore. "Warren, please..." He begs.  
With a smirk, Warren dives in and takes his cock, leaking with pre-cum, into his eager mouth. Scott moans loudly and raises his hips. Warren keeps them in place and sucks his cock, lapping at the pre-cum and making obscenely sexy sounds. His cock twitches at the way Warren looks right now. "Aah. Warren..I'm close." Scott's cock is swelling up and throbbing with every stroke. Warren sucks it harder until he explodes into a world of ecstasy. Lapping at the cum, Warren gets up and kisses him. Scott licks the cum on Warren's finger, sucking on it. The erotic display sends desire straight down to Warren's cock. "My turn" Scott says and flips Warren over. He kisses him hard on the lips and trails wet kisses on his jaw, his chest, and his washboard abs. He licks the area just below his belly while massaging his wings. Scott lasciviously kisses Warren's wet lustful lips and rubs Warren's wings, getting closer to the base where he is especially sensitive.  
"Scott. Fuck." Warren breathes heavily, desperate to come. Scott bends down and licks the tip of Warren's cock, sucking each part slowly from the tip to the base until all of Warren's cock is in Scott's mouth. He loves the feeling of Warren's cock stretching his mouth. He strokes Warren's balls with his hands and sucks his cock. He detaches his mouth from Warren's cock with a pop. He sucks on his balls, teasing them with his tongue. Warren can't hold it any longer. "Oh god!"  
"Nope. Just me." Scott quips and takes Warren's cock in his mouth once again until he wraps his mouth around the base. "Holy shit!" Warren screams. The tingling starts in his groin and spreads to the spine. His wings flexed. "Fuck, Scott."  
Just before he is about to come, Scott takes his cock out of his mouth.  
"Get on your knees" Scott commands.  
Pleasure shoots into Warren's groin over Scott's authoritative tone.  
Warren complies. Using his hands to spread Warren's ass, he kisses his inner thighs and in one sweeping motion licks from his balls to his crack. He bends down and licks Warren's pucker. The blonde's stomach does flip-flops. His tongue traces Warren's anus. He blows warm air around it, causing Warren to gasp. He uses his tongue with long, flat licks, slowly sucking on the anal area and stroking the blonde's cock at the same time.  
Warren comes, ejaculation coating his chest along with beads of sweat. Scott turns Warren's boneless form around and continues to suck his cock till it goes soft. "Wow." he lets out. "Where did you learn to do that?"  
Scott smiles sweetly. He ignores the question and lies on top of Warren, whose wings cover them both. He feels protected and thoroughly loved with Warren by his side. The pain from the wound put aside like it was nothing. Warren lazily flicks his tongue on Scott's nose while the other turns his head to nibble on Warren's ear, both unwilling to move. That night they sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
